


To future whomever

by NatCY



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatCY/pseuds/NatCY
Summary: To moi





	To future whomever

**Author's Note:**

> naruto can't be a go happy guy all the time right ;) this is more in hinata's view

"Give me that" Naruto scoffed, taking the 5 dollar tub of ice cream from Hinata, continuing to walk ahead between the light entangled trees. 

Hinata watched as Naruto's back morphed into the different shades of blue the lights would fade into. She giggled to herself before jogging up to his back and hugging him with Naruto instinctively wrapping his arm across her shoulders and she now moved to the side, still keeping her grip along his waist.

"You're cute when you get irritated" Hinata giggled. 

"Am i hot to you, more attractive than Kiba ?" Naruto stopped, looking down with serious eyes. 

It was their first date, well technically second, but they hadn't count the first one as a real one or so Hinata says to him. She says that they didn't really do any first date material whatever that means. 

In reality, though Naruto doesn't know, Hinata just said that so they could hang out again. They aren't really in an established relationship as she's too afraid they're moving too fast, considering she barely just got over her previous relationship . Hinata isn't trying to be the gossip center among their friends. High school can be a scary place. 

Looking up into Naruto's glasses " hmmm, well i wouldn't use the word hot for you" Urging him to keep walking. 

Scrunching his face, Naruto continued to walk with Hinata still holding onto him. "Well what word would you use then"

Giggling, Hinata said " I would say hot but sometimes you just don't look so hot. You're very much..."

"You're very much like a Naruto" 

Stopping completely, Naruto slipped his arm and moved to face her with Hinata untangling her arms from him. 

"What ?"

"There's no one word to describe you, sometimes you're cute, handsome but also dirty and look like an ugly pug hehehe" 

Scoffing and turning his head to the bright trees, hair moving along the night summer breeze. "Is that suppose to be an insult or what" 

oh Naruto, don't ever think of yourself as a second choice. Glancing at the side portrait of his face, Hinata smiled a soft smile. 

With her hand, Hinata took Naruto's pointer finger and slowly urged him to keep walking. In a way they were holding hands hehhehe 

Looking forward in their illuminated path, "Well i tend to like Narutos so i guess that's good right ?" 

Shocked, Naruto gained composure and walked to match Hinata at her side. Feeling brave with the girl, he moved to kiss her on the cheek. 

Hinata quickly moved her head in relation to Naruto's, having Naruto peck her lips rather than her cheeks. 

Giggling ,"Now that's what you do on a first date, lets go"


End file.
